


A Spark Reignited

by GingyMueller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingyMueller/pseuds/GingyMueller
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint reignite their Hogwarts-era romance at the 2002 Quidditch World Cup. After a sexy reunion in Flint's tent after the game, Wood ups the ante by taking his lover back to his casual fling's London apartment for a bit of threesome fun. The fling? Hermione Granger!





	A Spark Reignited

**A Spark Reignited**

 

**Prologue - November, 1991**

 

 

Marcus Flint stormed into the Slytherin changing rooms, fuming. Their first game of the season and already a loss. And to Gryffindor no less! The Slytherin quidditch team hung their heads in front of him, unable to meet his intense gaze as he launched into a tirade. 

“A first year! You realize you just lost to a bloody first year,” he shouted at them. Flint ranted and raved and threatened extra practice time before dismissing his downtrodden team. He didn’t leave the changing rooms with his house though. Instead, he paced around the room, tormented by the instant replay in his head. He thought of all the things that went wrong in the game but most of all, he was enraged by the smug smile on the Gryffindor captain’s face when Potter swallowed that stupid snitch. 

Oliver Wood, the captain and keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team was Flint’s arch rival. Everyone knew that Slytherin and Gryffindor were the utmost of enemies, making this loss that much harder for Flint. And with visions of Wood’s smug face flashing through his mind, Flint was getting more and more riled up. His pacing became frantic until his frustrations finally boiled over, and he marched out of the Slytherin changing rooms and towards the Gryffindor ones. He didn’t really have a plan, only the idea that he wanted to wipe that look off Wood’s face. 

When he reached the red and gold embroidered tent doors, Flint threw them open forcefully and entered the room. Instead of being greeted by the cheers of celebrating Gryffindors, there was complete silence. Oliver Wood stood in the middle of the room, alone and staring at a chalkboard with various defensive plays scratched across it in white chalk. 

Flint hadn’t expected to find Wood by himself and was caught off guard by the intimacy of the aloneness. Before Flint could think of anything clever to say, Wood spoke without turning around. 

“Our defensive play was weak today. We could have done better. But you know that. Was that a Woollongong Shimmy you pulled off out there today? Impressive! We need more creativity like that on our side.” 

Now Flint was really bewildered. A compliment? That, he wasn’t expecting from his supposed nemesis. 

Wood turned around and walked towards Flint, a questioning look in his eye. 

“Er - yeah it was. We’ve been practising,” Flint mumbled out, still off balance from the unexpected turn of events. 

“It really was impressive Marcus. From one quidditch junkie to another, you’re an excellent captain,” Wood said while peeking up at Flint’s face for the first time. Flint’s eyes met his as he reeled from the use of his first name. Suddenly, Flint couldn’t remember why he’d been so upset at the memory of Wood’s smile. Now it seemed that all he wanted was to see it again. Confused, he mumbled out a response.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Wood. Even for a Gryffindor.” The two captains stood, looking at each other with an intensity that they usually reserved only for the quidditch pitch. Both men, although unable or unwilling to voice their feelings, felt a strange pull towards one another. Not many people at Hogwarts shared their excitement for and dedication to quidditch and here it seemed, they had found in each other someone who might understand. 

“Maybe we should meet sometime to go over strategies. Alone of course, we can’t be seen fraternizing with the enemy,” Wood suggested as he stepped slightly closer to Flint, never looking away from his intense grey eyes. 

Flint mirrored Wood’s movement and inched closer as he dropped his gaze to the floor shyly and murmured, “We’re alone now.” He didn’t know what was driving him forward but decided not to question whatever it was. 

He reached out to touch Wood’s hand, just wondering what it would feel like. Instead of flinching away, as Flint was terrified he would, he clasped Flint’s hand in his and pulled, closing the gap between them in one breathless second. 

They stood like that, staring and breathing in each others arms, both unsure what would happen next. Then, all at once the intensity of the moment broke open and ran through them both. Their lips crashed together with a ferocity and a hunger that stunned them. Flint ran his hands up the sides of Wood’s face, leveraging him to get the most out of this surprise kiss. On his part, Wood opened his mouth willingly and swirled his tongue around Flint’s, eliciting a groan in reply. 

When these two were in the air, they worked with single-minded intensity towards their goal and they were doing the same now. Engaged in a sort of power struggle where both of them wanted to give and receive evenly. Flint bit down gently on Wood’s lower lip and pulled. He’d kissed some of the witches in Slytherin house before (being quidditch captain did have its perks after all) but he’d never felt anything like this. The rush of feeling only intensified as Wood moved his hands down to Flint’s ass and pulled him forward into his pelvis, closing any space that may have existed between them. The kiss was escalating in intensity when both wizards pulled apart, breathless and hearts pounding. 

They’d heard something. It sounded like someone was coming towards the Gryffindor changing room. The interruption had been jarring and unwelcome for Flint and Wood as they both were sporting large bulges under their quidditch robes. Rather than being caught in this vulnerable position by whoever was outside, the two wizards slipped out the back door of the tent. At just that moment, Madame Hooch entered the room to do a sweep for missing broomsticks. Some of the young wizards just didn’t have any respect for the old school brooms and would leave them lying about willy-nilly. 

Still holding hands, Flint and Wood came together in another frenzied kiss in the shadows of the tent. 

“Can we meet again,” Flint whispered in Wood’s ear. “I booked the quidditch pitch tomorrow night for an extra practice but I could tell the team I needed time to come up with another… strategy.” 

“I’ll be there,” Wood breathed gently as his lips brushed Flint’s in one final parting kiss. “I really should get back to the Gryffindor common room though, before someone realizes how long I’ve been gone.”

Flint agreed, knowing his own team would begin to get suspicious about his absence if he lingered much longer. As he watched Wood walk back up the hill towards the castle, he called out to him. 

“Hey Oliver!” 

Wood turned around and grinned at him. Hearing his given name leave Flint’s perfect lips was incredibly exciting. 

“Good game!”

Flint headed back to the Slytherin change room to collect his things before heading up to the castle, just knowing that this meeting with Wood would certainly not be the last of its kind.

 

**Part I - August, 2002**

Oliver Wood was nervous. Very nervous. Here he was, Keeper for one of the best quidditch teams in the world in the semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup! This was his dream. This is what he’d been working towards his whole life!

After leaving Hogwarts, Wood put in time as a reserve player for Puddlemere United, eventually working his way up to play as their main Keeper. He learned a lot on that pitch and was on his way to becoming one of the greats when he dropped everything to return to Hogwarts and fight alongside his friends and teachers against Lord Voldemort’s tyranny. Wood wouldn’t have had it any other way but he had to admit that his quidditch career took a bit of a nosedive afterwards. Despite helping rid the wizarding world of the worst evil it had ever faced, Wood found that the Puddlemere team wouldn’t take him back after the battle. They hadn’t been happy with his last minute abandonment. 

So, emboldened by the recent victory at Hogwarts, Wood had tried something crazy. He’d marched up to Ian McQuarry, the captain of the Scottish national quidditch team and demanded a tryout. He knew he was good enough to make it and thanks to his success fighting the Dark Lord, he now had the confidence to go after what he wanted. And so, four years later he found himself playing for Scotland in the semi-finals of the World Cup! 

But despite being only an hour away from playing in the game of his dreams, the young Keeper was sweating nervously about something else entirely. Well, some _ one _ else entirely. 

Scotland was playing Wales in the semis and the Welsh team had just recently picked up a talented young Chaser. Marcus Flint. 

Wood and Flint hadn’t seen each other in years and this was the cause of Wood’s agitated state. He could still recall their first kiss in the Gryffindor changing rooms and it made him blush to think of what that kiss had led to. Years of secret meetings in broom closets and changing rooms. He thought often of the time Flint had led him seductively to the middle of the quidditch pitch at midnight, before dropping to his knees in a gesture that left him speechless. In fact, recalling it now was sending prickles of electricity up Wood’s spine. 

They’d lost touch when Flint failed his N.E.W.T.S in their final year and was forced to stay behind. Wood moved on to begin his quidditch career, and although he thought about Flint frequently, he never made any move to contact him. As a result, this was the first time the two men would see other in years,  _ and _ the first time since Hogwarts that they’d be facing off on the quidditch pitch. 

The anxiety was driving Wood mad. He had no idea how his old schoolmate would respond to seeing him. Perhaps he wouldn’t remember their time together! Perhaps he had moved on. Perhaps he wouldn’t even remember the way he used to wrap his lips around Wood’s staff and devour him hungrily, pausing to run his tongue along the tip of his cock until they were both flushed with need. 

Wood sighed and adjusted his quidditch robes to hide his hardening erection as the rest of the Scottish team entered the changing room in a somber single-file line. They took their seats on wooden benches as McQuarry launched into one of his famous, long-winded inspirational speeches. 

“Alrighty lads, this here’s what we’re going to do…” 

****  
  
A sparkling red dragon made entirely of fireworks and enchanted to follow the Welsh team around the tent city surrounding the quidditch pitch roared in victory as it beat its wings against the cool night. The downward rush of air mussed the silky black hair of Marcus Flint, who was being held aloft by his Welsh teammates. They cheered and chanted as several bottles of Firewhiskey were passed between the players. They were celebrating after all! They’d won against the Scots in an intense game of strategy and skill. 

Flint thought that the other members of his team didn’t understand just how intense the game had actually been for him. Oliver Wood was playing Keeper on the Scottish team. Flint had known this going in of course (he’d kept tabs on his old lover after leaving Hogwarts) but it still didn’t prepare him for the first time their eyes met as Flint hurled a quaffle at Wood, who, of course, caught it expertly. Flint wouldn’t have expected any less. When the quaffle landed in his hands, that smug smile that Flint had come to love and respect had danced across Wood’s face and Flint’s stomach flipped. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed him. 

They’d had an intensely physical connection, sure. But they’d also become good friends in their years at school. There wasn’t anyone that Flint admired so much as Oliver Wood, both on and off the quidditch pitch. 

His teammates placed Flint on the ground as they prepared to head inside a nearby tent for some further celebrations. From the rowdy shouts of delight coming from inside, and the red, white and green sparks shooting into the air to celebrate the Welsh win it was sure to be a good time. Just as Flint was ducking his head to enter the magically enhanced tent, he heard a familiar Scottish lilt. One that he couldn’t forget even if he tried. 

“You go on, I’ll catch up in a minute,” he shouted to his teammates already inside the tent. They seemed to be distracted by the freshly stocked bar and admiring fans and didn’t look like they’d miss him much. 

Flint walked towards the voice, excitement and apprehension building in the pit of his stomach as he searched for the familiar face in the crowd. A tall man with reddish brown hair and stubble covering his face turned around and faced Flint full on. He looked just like he had in their school days, but he’d filled out a lot since then. The constant quidditch training had made him lean and strong. There was a streak of silver running through his hair, right where he’d had his head gashed open by a bludger in his first ever quidditch game. Flint remembered running his fingers through the Keeper’s hair and feeling the large scar. The silver was new. 

“Marcus!” Wood gasped, just now recognizing who it was standing before him. “Congratulations! How… how are you?” 

Flint didn’t know what to say. How was he? After all these years, how was he supposed to respond to that? 

“I… I’m.. er… I’m good. How are you? Well fought, by the way! I thought you had us there for a moment,” Flint replied, feeling awkward and uncomfortable as Wood’s piercing green eyes looked him up and down. 

Of course, Flint had grown up significantly in the time since they’d last seen each other and he had no way of knowing how this change in appearance was affecting Wood. He’d grown his hair out long and had it tied back so it wouldn’t get in the way while he was playing quidditch. His black hair framed a face that had become much more handsome after having grown fully into his teeth. His frame, which had always been muscular, was practically rippling under his robes. They were both at their most fit, and by the appraising looks they were giving each other, they knew it too. 

“You wouldn’t want to go back to your tent to… catch up, would you?” Wood asked, his heart pounding in anticipation of Flint’s answer. 

“I’d like nothing more,” he admitted in one breathless gasp of air. “Follow me.” 

The two former captains snaked their way through the crowds, ignoring all the midnight wonders that the celebrations had to offer while beelining for Flint’s tent a few rows over. Their minds were clearly on one thing and nothing could deter them from their mission. 

“This is me.” Flint motioned towards a green canvas tent and held a flap open so that Wood could squeeze by him on his way inside. When Wood was just inside the tent, he turned and reached a hand out to Flint, who looked both ways before taking it and following Wood into the comforts of his temporary home. 

A fire crackled merrily along in an open fireplace along one wall of the tent but the most prominent feature of the room was a plush looking brown leather couch. Still holding hands, the two men sat down beside each other. 

“A drink, maybe?” Flint offered as he reached for an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses nervously. He chided himself for feeling so jittery. It had been a few years but at one point in his life, Wood had been the person he felt most at home in the world with. 

He poured the amber liquid into the two glasses and handed one to Wood, who accepted and immediately proposed a toast. 

“Cheers,” he began. “To quidditch and to old friends.” 

“Old? Who are you calling old? Last I checked, I wasn’t the one going grey in my twenties,” Flint joked as he reached out to brush his fingers through the silver streak in Wood’s hair. His hand caressed the side of Wood’s face on it’s way down and Wood nuzzled into it, sighing in contentment to be back in the hands of his teenage love. 

“I’ve missed you Marcus,” Wood whispered as he turned his face to brush his lips against the rough palm of Flint’s hand. He kissed his palm, revelling in the feeling of the warm skin pressed against his own. 

In response, Flint roughly pulled Wood’s face to his and thrusted his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Years of need burst out of him all at once and as his tongue reacquainted itself with Wood’s, his hands went to the buttons on Wood’s cloak.  Suddenly, Flint broke the kiss and pulled back, searching Wood’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” he panted. “I just couldn’t help myself.” 

“Fuck sorry,” Wood replied as he stood up from the couch and began to disrobe. He locked eyes with Flint and suddenly, his last name had a double meaning after seeing the arousal flickering in his old and soon to be reacquainted lover’s grey eyes. 

Wood lifted his shirt over his head, revealing pale, freckled skin pulled taut over his abdomen. He slowly undid the zipper on his trousers, enjoying the way Flint’s eyes dropped to his groin as he did so. He swore he could see the hardening in Flint’s own trousers just from this little show. He slipped his trousers off, kicking them aside and standing fully naked and vulnerable in front of Flint. 

Flint’s eyes hadn’t left Wood’s cock and he was so enticed by the sight of it, hard as rock and sticking straight up, that he grabbed Wood’s waist and pulled him forward. His lips encircled Wood’s magnificent cock and he groaned at the taste of it. Part of him wanted to savour this reunion but his growing need was going to make that difficult. All these years apart and he wanted nothing more than to make Wood cum. Flint flicked his tongue around the tip of Wood’s cock, just like he used to, and Wood’s knees shuddered, just like he knew they would. He began sucking faster and more urgently, encouraged by the moans of pleasure escaping from Wood. 

Wood’s hips were thrusting toward him, meeting his rhythm in every way. Flint’s hands came up to grab Wood’s firm ass as he desperately took more of him in his mouth. Suddenly, Wood pulled his cock away from Flint’s face and dropped to his knees. With Flint still sitting on the couch, they were level and Wood could hungrily kiss Flint’s warm lips, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. As the kiss continued, Wood stroked the cock straining through Flint’s trousers. 

“How about we take this out?” Wood purred as he undid the zipper and pulled Flint’s trousers to the floor. 

Flint lifted his hips off the couch eagerly to facilitate at the same time as he pulled his sweater over his head, revealing his best features. The vast expanse of Flint’s muscular chest and arms were now bare as well. 

Wood took a moment to admire his old rival. He was truly spectacular, a thin sheen of sweat from the nearby fire highlighting the peaks and shadows of his muscular form. Wood leaned up and ran his tongue across Flint’s left nipple, unable to help himself. The tiniest of quivers let Wood know how Flint felt about this oral exploration of his body. Wood kissed his nipple before taking it gently in his teeth and pulling, not unlike Flint was prone to do with his lips. 

This proved to be too much for Flint, who brought Wood’s lips back up to meet his own by pulling his chin up roughly with his hand. More and more energy poured into their kiss and it was as if all the thoughts and feelings they’d been unable to express in the past few years were about to explode. 

His nerves crackling like the firework dragon outside, Wood broke the kiss in order to gasp, “get on your back!” Flint didn’t need more encouragement than that. He swung his legs up on the couch and rested his head against the plush velvet pillows at the end. Wood stood up and surveyed the fine specimen before him. He couldn’t believe just how much they’d both grown up. A sexy, teasing smile lit up Wood’s face as he commanded “hands above your head.” 

Without question, Flint followed the order. Wood’s grin broadened impishly as he straddled Flint on the couch. He reached up above his head and placed his hand firmly on Flint’s crossed wrists and went in for another kiss. Flint’s hips bucked up to meet Wood’s own in response and the men could feel how desperate for release they both were becoming as their erections rubbed together between them. 

Wood kissed his way slowly and playfully down Flint’s body, one hand keeping Flint pinned and the other massaging his broad cock. 

So entangled were their tongues and minds, that the two quidditch players didn’t hear the roaring of the firework dragon getting closer and closer to their tent. It wasn’t until Morgan Hugh, captain of the Welsh team roared “where are you Flint, you sly bugger?! You don’t get to sleep tonight,” that the steamy haze surrounding their minds cleared temporarily. 

Locked in the most intimate of embraces, Wood’s hand still firmly around Flint’s rigid cock, they looked at each other with a strange combination of desire and shock. There was no stopping now that they’d found their way back together, that was for sure. But neither of them fancied explaining their current state of undress to their teams. Once again, they found themselves ‘sleeping with the enemy’. 

“Do you trust me?” Wood asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Flint replied with a small smile. 

Still wrapped in each others arms, they disapparated into the night. 

 

**Part II**

A startling pop sounded as a very naked Wood landed in a feather-soft bed, limbs entwined quite intricately with Flint’s. They had disapparated from Flint’s tent at the World Cup into a bedroom with a spacious bed covered in multi-coloured pillows. Flint looked around him to gain his bearings, Wood still straddling him but no longer pinning his hands above his head. 

He saw three bookcases in the bedroom alone, all overflowing with various titles from both magical and muggle authors. Another stack of books balanced precariously on the bedside table beside them. Through the open window, he could tell that they were on a high floor of an apartment building in a large city that could have been London. 

Flint’s eyes roamed around the bedroom some more, searching for clues as to their location but it wasn’t until he saw an animated poster across from the closet that proclaimed “ELF RIGHTS NOW!!” that he realized he wasn’t in Wood’s room. 

“Where are we?” Flint asked, confused. He’d pictured the grown-up Wood’s bedroom plenty of times, but even in his wildest day dreams it looked nothing like this. It just wasn’t Wood’s style. 

Wood’s lips parted as he began to answer but before he could get any words out, a female voice called out into the hallway. 

“Oliver?” 

And before Wood could explain further, Hermione Granger pushed the bedroom door open and entered the room. She was wearing a fitted t-shirt that said “Diversity. Equality. Unity.” with black lace panties underneath. She didn’t seem surprised to see a naked Oliver Wood in her bed but she did seem slightly shocked to see who he was entangled with.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” she grinned, quickly overcoming her shock. “Oliver spilled the beans about your secret romance at Hogwarts a few weeks ago, after I swore not to tell anyone. It was after he found out he’d be playing against you in the World Cup. He was a nervous wreck for weeks. Congratulations by the way.” She laughed.  “On the win I mean!” 

As she talked, Hermione’s eyes took in everything the two men before her had on offer. Her and Wood had kept in touch after the Battle of Hogwarts, eventually setting up a kind of friends with benefits situation whenever he passed through London. Her career as an activist and advocate within the Ministry of Magic kept her too busy to date seriously, but, well, a girl’s got needs and Wood’s wood was always there. 

She was familiar with the delightful musculature of Wood’s body and was well aware of all the spectacular sensations it could bring out in her, but she was extremely curious about Flint. She examined him, as he lay pinned underneath Wood. He’d  _ certainly _ changed since their school days. He’d been on her radar only as the menacing captain of the Slytherin quidditch team who put Harry in a tizzy whenever he talked about him. Other than that, they’d had no real reason to interact while they were both at Hogwarts. Now here she was, hoping very much that she would get to interact with him. 

Wood turned his attention back to Flint and began to explain. 

“Hermione and I… see each other from time to time. We’ve been talking about bringing a third into the bedroom, just to see what it’s like. But honestly Marcus, until I saw you again I didn’t feel the desire to bring anyone back here.” 

“Ooh how scandalous,” Flint teased back. “Granger and Wood tumble into bed together and try to seduce a sexy Slytherin into the sack with them.” His tone was kidding and he’d started to slowly stroke Wood’s back, his fingers just barely brushing the warm skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Hermione watched the whole thing, her mouth ever-so-slightly agape. She started inching forward, drawn by the tantalizing scene playing out in front of her. The two men were ignoring her completely (for now), their faces inches apart as they looked comfortably into each others eyes and it was so intimate she felt a warmth growing between her legs. 

“Well, only if said sexy Slytherin wants to be seduced of course,” Wood replied, shifting his position on Flint’s lap and grinding himself downwards with an impish grin on his face. 

Flint looked directly at Hermione for the first time and took in both her state of undress and her state of excitement at seeing the two naked men in her bed. He and Oliver both felt their cocks twitch in response. 

“Yes, he most definitely does” Flint rasped. That was all the invitation Hermione needed. She whipped her t-shirt off over her head, revealing bouncing breasts and a Venus symbol tattooed between them before hopping onto the bed beside the two men and diving straight in for a kiss with Flint. Her eagerness caught him slightly off-guard, this sure wasn’t the Hermione Granger he’d seen at Hogwarts, but he recovered quickly and slipped his tongue into her mouth greedily. With Wood still straddling him, Flint was in a sexy, sinful paradise. 

The feeling was mutual for everyone involved. Wood was getting turned on just watching the passionate kiss but wanted to be more involved and with Hermione’s bottom sticking proudly up into the air right beside him, he knew how to accomplish that. Enamored with her smooth skin, he ran his hands over her ass, loving the full feel of it in his hands. He pulled her panties to her knees and she spread her legs invitingly while still snogging Flint. Wood gave up his current position straddling Flint in order to get a better angle to pleasure Hermione. 

Wood could see a shimmer of wetness glistening at her entrance and wanted badly to taste it. So he did just that, his very adept tongue licking her slowly from the bottom up. When he reached that all important bundle of nerves at the top, he flicked his tongue once. Then again. And again. And again until he’d reached quite a frantic speed and Granger was grinding back and down into his tongue. After a few years of fucking, he knew exactly which buttons to push to get her going. 

Finally coming up for air, Hermione let out a loud moan and breathed, “if you keep that up, you know what’s going to happen.” Wood retreated from her velvety folds for just long enough to lock eyes with Flint, who was already shifting positions, knowing what Wood had in mind. After a brief look of understanding passed between the two men, Wood maneuvered Hermione onto her back and dove back in, flicking his tongue faster and harder against her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed and a small “oh” escaped her glistening lips as she enjoyed the ride. 

Flint layed on the bed beside Hermione and teased her nipples languidly to offset the furious pace that Wood was keeping up with his tongue. The combination was clearly driving her wild and her back arched in ecstasy as she reached a hand out to Flint’s nearby cock. She wrapped her fingers around his girth and started massaging. 

Although this position was - to say the least - very enjoyable for Flint, he couldn’t stop staring at Wood’s ass up in the air, his face still buried between Hermione’s legs. He couldn’t help himself, he needed to move closer. 

Flint lowered himself to kiss Hermione’s lips in farewell and then stood up beside the bed, walking slowly around while admiring every angle of this fantastic scene. Hermione was breathing very heavily now and pulling Wood’s face into her with urgency  - an urgency that was only stiffening Flint’s cock more. 

As he came up behind Wood, Flint put a calloused hand gently on his ass, letting him know what was about to happen. His tongue still working magic on Hermione, Wood wiggled his butt playfully in front of Flint. An invitation. 

Flint chuckled as a rush of affection ran through him. God, he’d missed this man. To show him just how much he’d missed him all these years, Flint decided to put his own tongue to work. He wet his lips and ran his tongue around Wood’s rim and reached around to tug on his cock at the same time, stimulating as many spots as he could. 

When Flint could feel Wood opening enough to greet his sizable member, he lifted his face and looked around the room. Of course, he’d left his wand in his robes on the floor of his tent. So had Wood. 

“Hermione…” he started, entranced by the look of pure animalistic pleasure on her face. Before he could pose his question, she’d opened her eyes enough to take in the situation and pointed to the bedside table. A bottle of lube was sitting openly on the lower shelf. Flint rushed around the bed to grab it and he watched as Wood recoiled at the cold air hitting his bottom, just recently kept warm by the palms of Flint’s caring hands. 

Flint popped open the bottle and applied a generous squirt into Wood’s waiting hole before lining his cock up. When Flint pushed his cock into Wood, Wood’s frantic pace on Hermione’s clit faltered for a second. No one had ever been able to fill him the way Flint did and he’d forgotten the intoxicating nature of the feeling. He felt dizzy but in the best way possible. Wanting to feel Flint as deeply as he could, Wood eased back on the bed and thrust his hips back to collide with Flint’s own. Flint buried his cock deep inside. In a better position now, Wood wrapped his arms around Hermione’s thighs and with one sharp tug pulled her closer to him on the bed. 

She gasped at the force of his strength and at the sloppy sound of Flint’s cock slipping in and out of Wood. This was better than she’d imagined. Wood knew just what to do to make her explode and it seemed like he was just as familiar with Flint’s body as with her own. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen!

All of these thoughts were banished from her mind when Wood put his tongue back to work on her clit. This time though, he slipped two fingers inside of her, allowing them to curl and massage her G-spot. A moan escaped her throat and she dug her fingers into Wood’s shoulders. This time, she was determined to keep her eyes open because the sight of Flint drowning in pleasure as he pumped into Wood was just as good as what Wood was doing with his tongue at the moment. 

All of the sudden, Hermione’s nerves caught fire. Before they’d been smoldering but she felt the heat rear up in every part of her body and build in intensity quickly. Wood sensed what was happening and gave her everything he had left. His fingers curled in and out of her slit and the point of his tongue flicked at a nearly inhuman pace on her clit. She squirmed beneath him and he threw a strong forearm across her hips, keeping her in place and pinning her down.

“Oh fuck,” she barely breathed out before erupting into a vortex of pleasure. Despite her promise to herself, her eyes fluttered closed again and she let herself enjoy every second of the fire coursing through her veins and bones and flesh. She felt purely alive in every atom of her body and surfed through the waves of her orgasm with a smile on her face. 

When she came back to the reality at hand, the two men were standing at the edge of the bed, kissing and stroking each other’s cocks urgently, all those years of need reflected in their movements. She patted the bed beside her and both men climbed onto the soft quilt, pre-cum glistening on the tips of their magnificent erections. 

Wood laid down in the middle of the bed on his side, with Flint behind him and Hermione in front. He looked over his shoulder at Flint and pulled his face in for a kiss before lifting his leg just high enough for Flint to slip back inside him from behind. Wood groaned in ecstasy at the pressure on his prostrate in this new position. Taking that as encouragement, Flint filled Wood with long, slow strokes of his cock, growing harder and harder at the feeling of tight warmth enveloping him. 

Hermione laid down as well, wiggling her ass back into Wood’s erection. She was all ready for more and this spooning position was one of her favourites. She was just glad that all three of them could enjoy it. Wood teased her wet opening with his fingers before grabbing his own cock and guiding it into her. The sensation of both being buried inside of someone and having someone buried inside of him was almost too much. Surrounded on all sides by grunts and moans of pure fiery pleasure was going to push him over the edge. 

The force of Flint stabbing his cock into Wood caused his hips to buck forward, impaling Hermione with every inch of his own cock. They were like a train moving at breakneck speed, unable to stop the explosion that was coming. 

“Oh my god Marcus,” Wood rasped, seconds away from orgasm. 

Every time his name left Wood’s lips, a warm pool of tenderness tickled Flint’s heart and this time was no different. He smiled and felt his own orgasm build as Wood tightened and pulsed around his cock.

“Oh. My. God. Indeed.” Hermione echoed both his words and his groans, her hands curled into fists around the quilt in front of her. They were all barely holding on. 

Wood was the first to explode and it was as if he sent shockwaves of pleasure out around him. His hot cum spurted insideHermione’s liquid warmth at the same time as his ass clenched around Flint’s cock, sending his two partners closer and closer to the edge. As the waves of orgasm washed over Wood’s body, Flint used his long arms to reach over him and find Granger’s clit. 

He rubbed the overly-sensitive nub just twice and Granger let out a moan that would have woken every tenant in the building had she not sound proofed the room using a spell of her own making.

The rawness of her sexual enlightenment and power, all expressed through that one moan, had Flint’s balls tightening in the tell-tale sign of imminent release. As Granger squirmed in euphoria and Wood caught his breath between them both, Flint felt his own orgasm unleash within him.

 

**Epilogue**

The three former Hogwarts students laid on the bed, completely spent and wrapped in each others arms. None of them felt the need to speak right away. Instead they savoured the comfortable silence that wrapped around them. They stayed like that a while until Hermione muttered, “oops, almost forgot” and disentangled herself from Wood’s embrace. 

She walked to the bedside table and grabbed her wand which was balanced on top of the pile of books. With a quick swish, she pointed it at her lower abdomen and chanted a modified version of the  _ Protego _ charm. 

“Just to be safe,” she explained to the two men. They sleepily nodded in understanding. 

“Listen, not to be insensitive or anything but it’s quite late…” Hermione trailed off, hoping the two men would take the cue and leave her bed. It was almost four in the morning and as much fun as she’d had tonight with Wood and Flint, she did have a job to get to in a couple hours. 

“Oh, of course,” Flint exclaimed, picking up on the cue before Wood did. “We should probably be getting back anyways. We do have to face the quidditch teams tomorrow, although that doesn’t promise to be nearly as fun as this was!” 

Wood rolled his eyes at Flint but gave him a tender smile nonetheless. 

“Oh and Hermione, I’ll be in touch about the Rainbow Sporting campaign! I hope we can still count on your department at the ministry for support,” Flint added as Hermione picked her t-shirt off the floor and pulled it down over her head. 

“Absolutely! We’ve been trying to start something similar for years but without a willing ambassador it was a little difficult. We’re thrilled to be a part of this Marcus, really!” 

Wood looked confusedly between the two of them, clearly in the dark about what they were discussing. 

“You haven’t told him yet have you,” Hermione questioned Flint. 

“Well we’ve barely spoken ten words to each other now, have we?” 

Hermione turned her attention to Wood and said proudly, “Marcus is starting an organization and public campaign to support Queer witches and wizards in sport! These organizations exist in the Muggle world, but here it’s like we’re stuck in the Dark Ages sometimes. He’s going to be the face of the campaign.”

Wood sat up, stunned. 

“Really Marcus? I didn’t know you were such an activist.” Wood felt his affection for Flint grow as he realized just how much he didn’t know about him. They hadn’t seen each other since they were teeangers. Teenagers, for Christ’s sake! There was so much more to this man than he’d believed and the thought of getting to know him all over again was setting Wood’s nerves to crackling with electricity once more. 

“Maybe we should go back to yours and talk about it,” Wood murmured while looking hungrily up and down Flint’s still-naked body, his heartbeat increasing rapidly. “You know, so Hermione can get some sleep.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Flint replied as he knelt on the bed next to Wood and took his freckled hand in his own. He flashed Hermione a wink and then they both disappeared from the room, leaving only rumpled sheets behind them. 

With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione took care of that. 

“Scourgify,” she yawned as her bedding cleaned and straightened itself efficiently in front of her. When everything was to her liking, she climbed into her bed and laid her head on the pillow, completely and utterly satisfied. 

She muttered a spell to extinguish the lights as she made a mental note to extend an open invitation to Wood and Flint both for any time they wanted a little future fun! 


End file.
